


damsel distressed

by Grassy



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime did not like being cast as the damsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	damsel distressed

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sequel this~
> 
> Prompt: Tsuna and Orihime: handcuffs/prison scenario

_“…hime-sama, please!”_

“Miss! Miss, please!”

_“Wake up, woman!”_

“You have to _wake up_!”

_Eh? I was…sleeping?_

Orihime’s eyes slid open slowly only to clench them shut at the harshness of bright light. Around her were the beeping of machines and sounds of battle. Loud voices; curses and shouts and-

_What language is that_ , she wanted to ask but her throat was too dry and the words never left her tongue.

She tried once more to see what was going on around her; adjusting to the lights, but her vision was still too blurry.

_Were we abducted by aliens? No, no. More likely someone targeting Kurosaki-kun again. Or me._

Out of the corner of her eye, Orihime could see the fast approach of bright green. She tried to move, tried to summon her Shun Shun Rikka, only- Orihime could hear their voices and feel the hairpins - not on her but nearby - it was simply that she _could not move_.

Pitch black and blazing orange flashed to a stand before her, fighting off the attack.

“Ku…rosaki-kun,” she croaked softly.

Orihime blinked furiously to clear her vision as fast as possible. Who else could it be, but-

The black came into view, a dark, obviously expensive suit. Not a Shinigami's shihakushou. And though the orange she saw was familiar, it wasn't the color of this man's hair.

_Flames? On his head and hands?_ She would wonder how, but Orihime was well-used to people wielding strange powers.

So no. It wasn't Kurosaki-kun. Orihime had no clue who the man before her was, but he had saved her. And as soon as she could move from the- Bed? Why was she strapped to a bed?

Wait for answers later. She had to find a way loose from her bindings; had to escape, to _help_.

Orihime did not like being cast as the damsel. It too often came at the cost of harm to people she cared for. She might not have a clue, yet, who the people trying to help her were but she was determined to return their kindness.

Just as soon as she freed herself.


End file.
